Tears Falling
by nyczvip
Summary: Relena is with Quatra since Heero is on where to be seen and Assumed MIA (Missing In Action; In an other word, Dead). Relena Visits Heero's Grave Again and Again, not being able to leave the Past. IS Heero Gone?


**Tears Falling Into His Grave: Chapter 1**

**No comment……Too much writing in the past few days**

**Disclaimer: I never owned GW….along with the other 17 Gundam series (I counted:-)**

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the sky was a beautiful red. The shadow cast by the tree near Relena was dark and long. She just stood there with a single red rose in her hands.

"Heero, I know it's been a while since I was here last. I was on one of the colonies for yet another diplomatic conference. You've been gone for almost five years and I still miss you.

Quatre's been with me. He does seem to be more comfortable at those conferences than you ever did. I guess that's because of his social standing. He had to be used to it, like I did. He goes almost everywhere with me. He's the perfect gentleman and for now the perfect escort. He tries to fill the loss in my heart because of you. I don't think he'll ever succeed.

Trowa hasn't changed since you left. He's still silent about what happened. I know he could tell me more than what he's said. He knows. I can see it in his eyes. I begged him to tell me. I've gotten in the habit of asking him daily. You'd think after five years I'd quit asking, but I'm not giving up. I'll get him to tell me what happened to you.

Wufei disappeared not long after the incident, but I saw the reports about Shenlong yesterday. He's near by again. He shows up periodically to make sure everyone is all right. No one seems to know where he goes. Well, Sally, but I'm not going to ask her. She has it hard enough with him disappearing for months on end, just to return for a couple of nights and leave again.

Duo spent months looking for Zero. He only found the one scrap I mentioned last time. He swore he wouldn't give up until he found Zero, but I think he's about to give up. Hilde begged him to stop obsessing over Zero. She and their son, Heero, don't see him a lot anymore.

Heero Maxwell is four now. He asks about you. He asks why his father is so busy that he doesn't have to time to play. I feel sorry for little Heero. He reminds me of you. Duo and Hilde both agreed to that the second he was born. That's why they named him after you. I love to watch him play. He's so carefree, but the more Duo's gone, the more little Heero starts to remind me of you.

I have to go Heero. I'll be back as soon as possible. Quatre's waiting for me, and the groundskeeper wants to close the gates. As always, I will leave you with the same questions I have yet to find answers for. Why did you leave me? Why did you do what you did?"

Tears start to streak down her pale cheeks as she lays the single red rose on the ground before the tombstone: "Heero Yuy"

She turns quickly and runs to Quatre. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. He escorts her to the limo, and the groundskeeper closes the gate. As the limo pulls away, Heero steps out of the shadow of the tree near his tombstone.

Heero kneels down and picks up the rose. A single tear makes its way down his hardened face and lands on the red rose petal. "For your safety," he whispers in his cold voice.

* * *

Quatra's Thoughts

It had been about a week since Relena's last visit. As always, Quatre was her escort. He went up first. He always checked to make sure it was safe. Except this time, he had something to say.

"Heero, I know you aren't with us anymore. How could you leave her like that? I know you can't be dead. I know you are still protecting her. Why must I pretend not to know? Why can't you return to her? You love her; I know it. I love her too. She's like family and to watch her in so much pain all the time because she lost you is killing all of us.

Duo still acts like nothing bothers him. Everyone knew he took it hard when you left. He was almost worse than Relena. Trowa knows where you are. He hasn't told her. I wish he would. If I could only get Trowa to tell me where you are. No one seems to know where Wufei disappeared to this time. I don't think he even told Sally. He left in the middle of the night without anyone knowing.

Well, Relena isn't doing as well as everyone thinks. I know you can see her wherever you are hiding. Look at her! She is lost without you. Wouldn't you rather be here with her and admit you love her? Tell her! What would be so hard about that? Just saying three little words.

Where is Zero? Where are you hiding that Gundam? How did you get it out of the ocean without someone seeing you? Duo was out there constantly looking for it. He stayed there for weeks straight. He never left.

I'll never understand you Heero Yuy. You have the perfect woman in love with you, a job that you were perfect at, and you go and stage your own death. That's the only thing I can think about. For five years, this has bothered me. Finally, we obtain peace and during a mission to maintain peace, you stage your death and leave. Was there a mission none of us knew about? What was so damn important Heero? What!?"

Quatre raised his head and looked at the shadow cast by the tree. There was a small section of the shadow that he saw move. He blinked a few times.

"Now my eyes are playing tricks on me, or are they Heero? Would you actually follow Relena here? Would you still be hiding in the shadows when you could have been by her side? Yes, you would. Follow your emotions, you say. Then you stage your death. Did you ever listen to your own advice? Were you in love with the self-detonation device? If you would have let your heart lead, you'd be with Relena, and the past 5 years wouldn't have been hell for her.

I hate to say this, but I hope they've been hell for you. You've hurt Relena too much this time Heero Yuy. I know you can hear me. You can't be far. You're never far from her. I can't let her get hurt like that again. I love her too much to watch her hurt like that again.

No one should put themselves through the torture of coming here every week, but she does. She is still totally devoted to you. Why? Because she loves you! Don't you get it?You had to have known how she felt. Everyone knew. Everyone! But you just threatened to kill her.

'Omae o korasu' doesn't mean I love you. Sometimes I wondered if you remembered that. Threatening to kill her didn't even make her love waiver. Standing perfectly still with you pointing a gun at her is trust and love! She had faith in you, and you threw it away!"

"Quatre, what's taking so long?" Relena called from the window of the limo.

"I'll be right there. I'm just making sure it's safe," he called back. "And letting you know what I think Heero," he said softly in the direction of the tombstone.

"I'll let Relena have her turn with you. Just remember, I'm here with her to protect her and you're the one hiding. I'm still fighting for her, and you gave up. " With those last words, Quatre turned and walked back to the gate. He looked back at the tombstone and noticed the movement again.

"Well?" Relena asked softly.

"What? Oh sorry Miss Relena. Would you like for me to walk you up?"

"No, I'll be fine," Relena answered as Quatre held the limo door and helped her out of the car.

"Don't take too long Miss Relena. I don't want to risk an attack and losing you. "

"Alright Quatre. "

Relena had stood up there for almost an hour talking to Heero's grave. All Quatre could think was, '_She's talking to that empty grave and doesn't even realize that Heero's right there. That has to be Heero. No one else is that good. No one else sends out those vibrations. I knew he was still alive. '_

Relena returned as always crying and in a rush because they were holding the gate for her. The Vice Foreign Minister rushed through the gate, and Quatre escorted her back into the limo.

The limo pulled away as the sunset was about to finish. The gates were closed and the graveyard was silent.

Heero stepped out of the shadow. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Quatre, please understand. I know it hurt her, but I can't let her get hurt even worse by staying. I'm still fighting for her from the shadows, just without her knowing it. " He bent down and picked up the single red rose left by Relena.

He slowly walked over and climbed the fence. He had another set of shadows he needed to be in soon, right below Relena's balcony.

****

Heero's Thoughts

It had been almost a month since Relena's last visit. Tention between the colonies and earth was keeping her very busy. She knew that this was going to be the only day she'd have time to make her trip. Quatre had, as always, agreed to be her escort.

"Heero, I know I've been gone for a long time. I've been so busy." She was crying. The stress she was under was hard on her and she missed him so much. Heero stood in the shadows, as before, listening to her. This was the first time she had cried at his grave since the end of the first six months after the incident.

"Heero, they all want so much from me. I can't do everything, but they expect me to. They want me to make everything perfect and I can't even get my own life right. I love you! I can't go on without you. Everything is going back to the way it was and another war is coming if I can't settle this tension.

Why did you have to kill yourself Heero!? You should be here with me. I should be allowed to love the only man I have ever loved! You took that away from me Heero! You took you away from me!"

Heero watched as a great pain struck him. The loss was hitting him harder than ever. She was standing there, crying for him and cursing him. He finally couldn't watch this seen anymore. He stayed hidden, but he wasn't going to let her go unanswered any longer.

"Why Heero? Why did you leave me?"

"Your safety was at stake. I couldn't let you suffer, so I had to protect you. That was the only way."

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Near. I am always near."

"What happened Heero? I saw Zero self-destruct and come crashing into the ocean."

"If I had not self-destructed, the rebels would have destroyed the city before I could have stopped them all. It was safer to destroy us all out there."

"You could have defeated them before they got to shore. I know that isn't right Heero."

Heero didn't answer.

"Heero? Please don't go again. I love you." Relena said crying harder than before.

"And I love you." Heero said as he stepped up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Heero?" she said, her voice almost gone.

"Yes Relena."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been hiding in the shadows for the past five years, watching and waiting."

"Trowa knew didn't he?"

"Yes, I made him promise not to tell you, so you wouldn't go looking for me."

"I should be furious with you, but I missed you too much. I'm too glad to have you back." She had turned around by now and was facing him still wrapped in his arms.

Heero's Persian blue eyes pierced her heart. Those eyes were full of passion and love. Relena was caught in his gaze.

Quatre stood down by the gate watching. He knew it was Heero. He just waited quietly. '_Finally, Heero, you can tell her how you feel and have a second chance. Just don't hurt her again.'_

Heero's lips met Relena's in a passionate, long over-due kiss. His warm embrace making her melt, she relaxed in his arms. When the kiss was broken off, both were happy.

"Heero, promise you won't leave me again."

"Alright."

"I love you, Heero Yuy!"

"I love you, Relena." He replied.

"Just explain one thing to me Heero. Why did you really self-destruct and hide for five years?"

"A powerful rebel organization. I had hacked into the system to get details for Preventers, but I found a mission to destroy me. They were going to destroy everyone that I cared about starting with you and the other pilots. I couldn't allow that to happen. I sent all the data except for my assassination to Preventers. Then I staged my death to protect you and the others."

"Heero, you never cease to amaze me!"

Heero escorted Relena down the hill to the gates where Quatre stood.

"Mind if I take your place?" Heero asked Quatre with a wink.

"No, I'd be honored." Quatre reached out and put his arm around Heero's shoulders giving him a hug. He knew Heero wasn't one for outward expressions of emotions, but he was so Heero was going to have to deal with it this time. "We all missed you."

"I missed everyone too. Even Duo." Heero added with a shiver.

Quatre opened the door of the limo, and Heero helped Relena into the limo. Heero climbed in beside Relena. Quatre shut the door, walked around to the other side of the limo, and climbed in on the other side of Relena. The limo pulled away from the cemetery for the last time in the beautiful sunset.


End file.
